Alois and Ciel's Playdate
by KuRoHypnoticMadness69
Summary: It's Sebastian's day off and Alois is here to look after our beloved Ciel Phantomhive. But what does Alois plan to do with Ciel for a whole day? Yaoi warning ! AloisxCiel
1. Chapter 1: Sebastian's Day Off

The disgraceful daylight was what awakened me from the my peaceful slumber, the morning sun gave me a discomforting burning sensation though my mind and eyes. How long had I been asleep? Sebastian usually follows his daily schedule to wake me up and dress me so I can sort out her Majesty's orders without fail, but not today. As today was my butler's day off. A sudden knocking at the manor's entrance interrupted my vivid thoughts. I rushed out of my bed with urgent haste, hoping Sebastian was on the other side of my chamber door. Half asleep, I attempted to shove on a pair of long sapphire coloured shorts, I struggled and struggled and eventually gave up. It was hopeless. In reality I couldn't actually do anything without my butler by side. I don't even know how to dress myself properly. The ebony buttons on my shorts were incorrectly and embarrassingly, I had no undergarments on. I didn't even bother to wear my eye patch since I was so optimistic Sebastian was waiting for me.  
I rushed eagerly down the thoroughly cleaned staircase with a fast pace but making sure not to fall. emotionless, I opened the heavy doors slowly to increase the tension. Unfortunately, I had come all this way to face an unpleasant surprise. This guest was not my butler, Sebastian Michaelis, this guest was the blonde haired inappropriately dressed Earl they call Alois Trancy.

I froze in horror at the grinning boy that stood before me. What is he doing here?! What does he intend to do with me? Actually I'd rather not find out the answer to the last question. Back to the subject. Alois stepped closer to me, breaking my laws of personal space. His placed one hand softly on each of my shoulders and slowly tilted his head to whisper in my ear. "Sebby's busy, he called me over to have a little play date with his master." That smooth voice put anonymous amounts of shivers down my small spine. His seduction skills were hypnotic, powerful and most of all unexpected. Stopping this tranny from turning me on is far too much of a battle for me to handle. He smiled devilishly and instead of touching my shoulders, he began unbuttoning my nightshirt and used the remaining hand to caress my bare chest. I couldn't resist his perverted touch. I started breathing heavier and closed my unsymmetrical eyes. I felt as I was the trapped prey being punished for my sins with painful pleasures one has never experienced before, regardless of the consequences. The velvet touch of expensive woven material disturbed my deep thoughts. Looking up at me, Alois lifted my chin up and smiled once again. We were only 5 centimetres away from each other before he finally spoke. "I'm only trying to help you put on your clothing for you and you've gotten this hard? What a horny boy you are."

**THAT BRAT!**

Using me like some sort of new play toy, this the reason I despise that manipulative idiot! Staying with him for even a day was one of my deepest nightmares; On the contrary, I felt slightly disappointed that he stopped touching me and at the same time wondered how he knew about my lack of independence. I suggest he is quite an understanding person under the uncontrollable bi-polar pest his aspect grants him. I let him dress me even though I was still unimaginably pissed off. Finally, I was fully dressed. Looking down at myself I saw how neatly he had dressed me. Almost as impressive as my butler's work, but not quite as impressive. As I looked at myself, Alois made a sudden snatch at my wrist, pulling me out of the manor. I complained and complained but stopped as I was reluctant of making myself sound like an argumentative old woman. Stood in front of us was a black carriage, and standing next to it was Alois' unemotional butler Claude accompanied by his one-eyed maid, Hannah. Unwillingly, I stepped into the carriage still being held tightly by Alois. It's not like I wanted to go somewhere with him, although I would rather do that than us stay at home together, who knows what he could do to me if we were home alone. We sat on scarlet seats, one of us on either side of the small carriage. Sternly, I glared at him and said "Where the hell are you taking me?!" but he just simply put a finger to his mouth and said "Shhh, it's a secret."

* * *

Woohoo! My first chapter of my first fanfic DONE. I am so proud :'D If you have any suggestions for the next chapter pleaseeee let me know and I will see what I can do and no meanie comments pwease it's my first time TT^TT (Inuendo..? xD) I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. I'll be working on it soon and thank you sooo much for reading, you are awesome people. c:


	2. Chapter 2: Friend Or Foe

Why am I doing this? Travelling with him when I should be doing work?

Sebastian will not be impressed.

This igneous transportation drove harshly across the uneven ground, such movement made us bounce slightly in our seats. I scowled at the annoying beast that sat opposite me with utter hatred, he didn't seem to notice my glare though, he was too busy staring excitedly at the landscape,  
asking his maid if we had arrived yet and slapping her if she replied no. In fact, Alois is rather cruel to his loyal maid I sometimes wonder how she puts up with him.  
perhaps he just has no interest in women, maybe he hates them. Wait...Am I suggesting Alois Trancy is homosexual? That's not normal of me...He could just be at that age as a male when his hormones are flying everywhere and he is getting attracted to other people of the same-sex. Who knows what's wrong with him, he is extremely mysterious. "Oh Ciel! That reminds me!" his slightly feminine voice alerted and awakened me from my deep fantasization. I glanced upwards at him, he bent forwards as to try to sit next to me, then something peculiar happened. The carriage hit a large object that was misplaced on the road, How it got there? I'm clueless. I know only that it caused an awkward incident. releasing a small shriek, Alois fell forwards. He clutched my body possibly to avoid injuring himself, but his sudden movement startled me and his full weight was anchoring. I fell on top of him.

It's the first time I've ever gotten to see his full face clearly. His blonde hair was fluffy and soft, slovenly spread out on my hands, that were either side of his head. His rose lips were parted slightly though he didn't speak a word. Those eyes of his, perfect pale blue diamonds looking straight at me. I never have realised how truly beautiful he is until this moment, this unforgettable moment. Without warning, the carriage door opened. We had arrived. Hannah, with a face not short of confusion, helped us up and out of the carriage. The burning sunlight was so painfully intense I had to squint to see the surrounding atmosphere. We were by the glistening sea, there were palm trees, crabs, seagulls and more. The scenery was just breathtaking. I could see Alois skipping off somewhere along the pavement. "Alois! Where are you going?! Don't go off on your own, idiot!" I yelled at him, but he kept going I had to chase after him. Damn he was a fast skipper! It was getting more and more difficult to catch up, finally, I caught up with him and grabbed his arm to stop him. We were by the sea at this time. Alois turned around and almost immediately sat down on the sand. His actions confused me. I squatted next to him trying not to get my clothes dirty and spoke "Alois. Where am I? Why did you take me here anyway? Isn't this the sort of place to take one of your frie-"

"I don't have any friends."

He replied. His eyes were gazed upon me, like he was looking into my demon claimed soul. The emotion on his face was still and lifeless. Then he added, "I only have you." I wasn't sure how to reply to this. I guess it was true, Alois didn't actually have friends. The triplets never seem to be around him, Hannah gets rejected and Claude never opens up to him. Maybe that's why he is clingy around me, I'm the only 13-year-old boy that he knows and wants to be around. I understand he's had a horrible past just like me and has been effected by it deep down. I felt kinda guilty for rejecting him at this point, he just wants to feel love.  
No matter if it is family love, friendship love or even romantic/sexual love, it's horrible to live without it. I would know, my loved ones have passed away. Elizabeth loves me, but I'm afraid I cannot return her feelings. I was clueless of what to do, how to help him. I don't remember why I did this but I ended up getting on my knees, spreading my arms out and embracing him. We both were silent. Eventually, he put his arms around me with a tight grip and cried softly. I also felt the erge of shedding tears, but I couldn't. It was impossible. He stopped sobbing after a while and kissed my cheek as way of saying "Thank you".

Usually, I'd hate being given such an action of affection and would push it away, but I won't right now. Years ago as a child, I was taught that treating someone with kindness and care will encourage that person to mirror those actions to you, but taking the kindness and care for granted will some day come back stab you in the heart. I remembered this teaching and decided to willingly stay with him for today. We were hugging for about half an hour before Alois slowly moved away and stood up. "Let's go explore." he said, helping me up from the ground. I nodded and walked with him. "Hey Alois." I said "In the carriage earlier, you were about to tell me something but then _**that**_ happened. What was it you wanted to say?" Alois' eyes lit up, he buried his hand in his pockets to find something and hid it behind his back. I was told by him to look away, so I did. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I felt something clutch my wrist, I turned to look. but then to my horror, we were handcuffed together.

I froze in disbelief at what he had just done. "I'm not losing you today, I want to have you _all_ to myself." He smirked. This boy sure has some strange ways of showing he is worried of losing someone, I guess I'll just have to get used to his weird personality. Even though we were handcuffed together he still held my hand like we were some married couple of some sort. I was so embarrassing when a local passersby saw us, I really hoped they thought we were just brothers playing a childish game. On the way up the road we passed an old lamp-post that Alois just_ had _to perform a mini pole dance. I mean, who does that? Only "_The Great Alois Trancy_" would do such a thing in public. Although, I must admit, he's a pretty good dancer.

* * *

Woah I did that quickly, it's only been a day... o.o and It's longer than the last one! :D So what do you think? Feel free to write a review. :3


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

The air felt damp, unbreathable, lifeless. The streets had slowly become eerie and rain was falling heavily. How I hate british weather. Scrambling though my pocket, I reached in and found something I don't usually carry. I looked at the valuable silver pocket watch Sebastian had slipped into my pocket when he put my clothes out yesterday, it was now 7 o'clock. I nudged the rather distracted Alois to stop him from spontaneously sexually abusing a lamp-post. "It's getting late, Alois. Do you want to go back to the carriage?" Claude might get a little inpatient..." I told him. I don't want someone like Claude to get frustrated, that would be a BIG mistake. He's just so protective over Alois, like some sort of helicopter parent. Unlike Sebastian who would wait until I have almost hit the ground to go ahead and save me. But that's okay with me, I dislike the dad-ish type. Alois stood up straight, arms crossed scowling "Screw Claude, he's such an anus-bucket."  
he replied. I swear, some of the things he says are so odd I wonder if he had just escaped from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland or something. He leaned back onto the wall behind him, sighing. A young woman dressed in pink lace and velvet carelessly pushed passed me without even noticing I was there. "Hey! Watch it foolish woman! I almost fell over because of you!" I hissed at her. As expected, she ignored me, and casually walked through the doorway of the old building Alois was leaning against. It's very irregular to dress like a Royal on casual occasions, her appearance puzzled me. I looked closer at this place that somewhat resembled an enormous community hall. At that time, I saw a crimson painted sign displayed in the window along with a set of finely polished silverware.

"De Montfort's Grande Ball

Hosted by Lord and Lady De Montfort

Celebrating the birth of our two beautiful twin children, Sophia And Perciville

November 5th, 7 o'clock until late

All Upper Class are welcome."

Alois peeked over my shoulder to read it, afterwards he instantly began dragging me across the road and though a nearby park. Complaining, moaning, pulling away, nothing seem to work. I still couldn't believe he bound me against my will to him with these damn things. Come to think of it, what sort of Earl walks around carrying a pair handcuffs anyway? The idea never occurred to me. What if one of us wants to go to the toilet? On the other hand, I'm glad I'm handcuffed to him and not shackled to his bed, that's for sure. Striding through the unknown town, Alois pulled me along with great determination. He stopped. Alois turned to look at me, smiling. "We're finally here, yay! C'mon Ciel, let's go and investigate!" pulling me into an old ramshackle labeled "THEATRE"In big black letters. The whole place looked as if it was about to fall on us, there were rats, spiders, mice and bats everywhere. Alois undone his side of the handcuffs and danced around, spinning and singing his way casually into one of the rooms. Perhaps he's been here before. "Ciel! Come in here! I have something to show you!" I heard Alois' voice echo though the ruins of the hall, I followed his slightly feminine voice and found myself standing in front of "The Dressing Room". I stepped in, unaware of what I was about to see. Alois was standing there, wearing a long blue strapless dress, long clip-in twin tails and a black tiara. He really looked like a female, a beautiful one indeed. I couldn't help but blush. He began telling me that he found these clothes in the costume box and that we should dress up like upper class adults and go to the Ball. What an idiot he is. First, touching me like I am some sort of human sex toy. Second, taking me to another city without my permission and now he wants me to play dress up.  
And after all that, He still hasn't told me why he has taken me here.

I rejected his offer, insisting to go home but he threatened me that if I do not go to that Ball with him in full costume he will tie me to a chair and do all kind of things young boys shouldn't do. I never expected such an event to happen to me, but it happened. I got dressed up in a black and blue tuxedo, a black wig and heeled shoes so I didn't look as annoyingly short as I am. By the time I was fully dressed, Alois was putting women's make up on. "Alois Earl Trancy. You're such a gay twit." I disrespectfully remarked. Alois stayed still for a few moments. As quiet as death. "Why did you say that?! You're such an idiot! Now look what you've done!"My my conscience was shouting at me, I deeply regretted saying that to him. A few minutes later, the blonde boy walked over to me, licking his lips. "What the.. OH NO, OH NO, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW YOU FOOL! HE'S GOING TO RAPE THE LIVING HELL OUTTA YOU ARGGGGHHHHH" My mind screamed. I knew Alois' perverted lip licking always leads to a dilemma, and that dilemma smacks me on the face.

One of his soft, immature hands wrapped gently around my small womanly waist leaving the other to lift up my chin. Eyes on eyes, chests on chests, I have never imagined I'd be in such a pose with another male. It felt kinda strange...I guess...although, there was something about this romantic pose I sort of liked...Did I like Alois touching me..? Usually, if someone attempted to violate my personal space, I would call Sebastian to help me kick their perverted backside. But today I have realised something. I always let Alois touch me. In the past I've let him, I guess I wasn't thinking about it at the time. His perfect sky-blue stared into me like shooting bullet piercing into it's target. I felt as if we were communicating through eye-contact. "A-Alois...I didn't mean what I said. You actually look..quite beautiful.." I blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, okay..?" I finally spoke up, not wanting to break the deep tension between us. Silence. The boy (or should I say girl?) with the uncanny ability to tame me removed his hand from my chin, then used that same hand to lift up one of mine, which still had one section of the handcuffs attached, then kissed it lightly. "Ciel, I may be a twit But I'm actually I'm bisexual. I'd rather you didn't insult me like that though, some people might feel offended by such a remark." He said, removing his other arm from my waist. I sighed. "Thank god, Alois. I thought you were rape me or somethi-" The sound of bounding metal was heard. We were handcuffed once again. " I have a thing for bluenettes." He finished.

Before one could say their own name, we were sprinting out of the theatre. Hurrying through the open air once again, I noticed the atmosphere had changed dramatically. The sky was the darkest shade of azure one could imagine, the stars glistened surrounding the lucifer moon. "Oi! Ciel-Kun? Wakey wakey! We're here now." My gazing was once again disrupted by this feminine tone. Stood before me was the large building we were at earlier. It had changed a little since we had been there; the doors that had been closed before were now open, a finely dressed man was outside greeting visitors and the sound of a well-trained orchestra could be heard from inside the venue. I took a deep breath and walked in. Beautifully played music welcomed me along with warmth of the hall. Alois hummed along with the music while dancing, letting his new dress sway gracefully. "Hey Ciel, I have something to tell you." Alois said, still dancing. I turned to look at him with a face of curiosity, then he continued. "I have taken you here because-" his words were disturbed by a grinning man standing in front of him. He willingly held Alois' hand and kissed it slowly. "My goodness, what a stunning lady you are. How I would love to spend the rest of my life with someone like you. I'm sure you have phenomenal seduction skills." Alois stayed still. I could tell by his facial expression and loss of reaction he was terrified of what this man might do to him. I can't allow that. Even thinking about makes me feel sick inside. So I slapped this annoying pedophile. already felt hatred for touching Alois, but seeing he was at least 30 years older than us made me even more angry. A simple smirk formed on Alois' face as he began unzipping the dress. I stared at him with great shock, what the hell does he think he is doing? The older man licked his lips at Alois' actions. "Come on girl, show me your breasts." he mumbled. Alois winked then pulled the top half of the dress down, holding the skirt at his hips. "What breasts?" he laughed exposing his bare chest. The old pervert moved away in disgust. He surely had no love interest in men. I smirked at him, what a smart technique. He zipped the dress back up as the man walked off glaring at him. I bowed at Alois. "May I have this dance?" I asked, giggling a bit. He looked at me, giggled, and said in a soft, quiet voice "Of course."

We danced together like two lovers at a wedding, only a few centimetres away from each other. His body was so close to mine I could already feel his warmth, I could already hear his pounding heart. "I have taken you here because it's my birthday." He said, finally answering the question I have asked all day. Before I could reply, he moved closer to me and stroked my cheek. My heartbeat was louder than it has ever been before, I parted my lips and put my free hand over his waist. I felt his soft lips approach mine, this gentle touch of his lips on mine left me feeling strangely aroused. Then he kissed me again, but this time not so gently. Playing with his tounge passionately, I was hungry for more and more Alois. Eventually, we stopped kissing and looked at each other romantically. I wanted to carry on, to go further. Before I could try, I noticed Alois' eyes close slowly, his legs weakened and he fell on the floor, unconscious. We were still attached, the handcuffed pulled me on my knees next to him. "Alois? Alois can you hear me? ALOIS?!" I trembled with fear. "SOMEONE FIND A DOCTOR! MY FRIEND HAS FAINTED!" My breathe was heavier now, my eyes sparkled with unreleased tears.  
He just lay there unresponsive. His dress spread out across the floor along with his wig. People began crowded him and me, worrying and searching for someone who knows first aid. I was overreacting, I knew this. Seeing him in such a state filled my heart with pain and doubt. I stayed quiet for a few moments, then whispered to him.  
"I'm in love with you, Alois."


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

Silence filled the spiritless hallway, everyone remained frozen. Even me, myself was lacking movement. Looking at the unconscious male as if he were my reflection, I eventually decided to carry him back to carriage. Why did I act like that? Why was I showing such dramatic emotions? I am ruining my reputation. Regretting my past actions I attempted to carry my blonde rival until I felt a single hand's touch on my shoulder. My unequal eyes widened as I turned to look at the stranger behind me. "Claude Faustus, I thought you'd follow us." I said with little surprise in my voice. I didn't want him to see how I was actually feeling at this time. The frowning raven-haired butler peered down at me and spoke "I've been here the whole time, Ciel. I know everything. You have nothing to hide."

_Crap...he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me, he is seriously going to kill me. _He's seen **everything**. What am I supposed to say to him after what happened? I can't just stand here like a dumbfounded statue. Alois was my business rival and only my business rival. But after that one unlikely event I'm not sure what to call the relationship between us. Now's not the time to be thinking about that, first I had to sort of out Claude. I could see through his rectangular glasses he was giving me the death glare. The rest of the party had already gone; now only the three of us left. I blankly apologized to him, looking away and standing up. The butler ignored my previous action and lifted Alois from the ground, holding him in his arms. Alois was still in the ball gown and wig at this moment, I was also still in costume, Claude amazingly took no notice.

Before I could move any closer, Claude had dashed out of the hall, the doors slammed behind him. I ran after the butler, grabbing the black wig I was wearing and throwing it behind me as I ran. My slender arms didn't seem to be strong enough to push open the weighty entrance doors. I eventually managed to flee from the once crowded vestibule, and sprint through the midnight air in search for Claude. Remembering where the carriage was parked, I raced towards my destination and only hope of getting back home. I ran passed the old theatre that Alois and I were at earlier on. I remembered the look of excitement on his face as he entered it, the joy in his voice and the happiness of his smile. Like a child receiving a new toy, entertainingly delightful.

For some reason, I couldn't get that moment out of my head. I also couldn't stop thinking of how emotional I was before. I have never wanted to share such a dramatic act in front of anyone, I prefer to keep my feelings to myself, or not feel them at all. What happened back there? I said something to Alois I would only say to my parents, if they were still breathing. I sighed then raised my head to realize what I had run to was now stood before me. The Trancy's gothic carriage from this morning was sitting under a large tree with the doors wide open and Claude stepping inside. After carefully placing Alois on one of the seats, Claude quickly turned around, noticing my company. He scowled, grabbing me by my shirt then throwing me into the carriage. I could tell he didn't want to hurt me too much, that butler takes a concerning interest in me. I immediately sat down on the seat waiting for the journey to start. After Claude was finished glaring at me, he sat down next to Hannah in the driver's seat and whipped the horse. The horse was startled, but commenced galloping across the irregular road.

"Claude. I have a question to be answered." My turned my head away from the carriage window, and directed it to the one in front, displaying the back heads of Claude and Hannah. I waited for a response as a slight smirk presented on my face. Within a few seconds, a mumble was heard from him. So I continued with my request. "I wish to know more about your master. Would you mind telling me more about him?" I asked. Claude turned to look at me, still very blankly, but nodded. "Depends on what you wish to know." I guess the real question here is what I actually wanted to know about him. Why do his emotions change so quickly? Why doesn't he get along with Sebastian? What does he want from me? Why does he have both a violent and sexual side? I only wanted to ask one question, but first I had to decide on a question to ask. "Has Alois ever been diagnosed with a disorder?" I blurted out, without even thinking about how that might be offensive. Claude raised an eyebrow. I wanted to change the subject but now I had his attention I couldn't, I had to continue. The smirk on my face had rubbed off, I tried to explain as simply as possible. _I mustn't make him angry. _"Paranoid Schizophrenia, Bipolar disorder, Posttraumatic stress disorder, or even just slight depression. Is there any chance Alois has something like that?" I hate bringing up subjects like that. Seriously, what's wrong with me today? At that moment, I finally got an answer.

"My highness is disorder free." He spoke, with a shallow tone. I opened my mouth as to speak, before he added "Only the past life is in the way of the present." He then looked away, leaving me speechless. I thought about this quote for a while, it seemed to relate to me, giving a few horrible flashbacks. Luckily, my disturbing thoughts faded away as I heard Alois stirring. His eyelashes were fluttering like a butterfly's wings, but he remained still. His fluttering eyes wandered around, observing his surroundings. Those same eyes gradually caught sight of me, Alois smiled.

"Hey Phantomhive..." He whispered softly. His voice was the same as usual, elegant but obviously male. But his voice had faded at the end of his sentence. Might've been more fragile, or maybe just wasn't sober. Stupid Trancy, making me worry like that. He should've told me if he was feeling ill or anything, why was I the last to know? I might have been the first too. He seemed himself earlier, nothing was wrong with him. "Damn you, Alois." I said, moving away from him. "Don't scare me like that. When I get back to the manor I wish for you to explain everything. Why you acted so kind, why you didn't tell me if anything was wrong, why you didn't make sure Claude wasn't going to be there and why you kissed me." My voice trembled slightly amongst the last 3 words; I didn't want to mention it at this time.

The carriage fell silent again, not a single sigh was heard. I wondered if Alois had fallen asleep or something, so I poked him. His cheeks were surprisingly soft and cold, at least not cold enough to be dead. A poke didn't seem enough to wake him; I had to try something different. I stroked his cheek as if I was stroking a cat and moved closer to him, maybe a bit too close. My heart was thumping like a horses hoofs on a dirt road, it was continuous. Remember in fairy tales how the prince kisses the princess to wake her from her sleep? I hoped that wasn't the situation here. I moved towards him even more, thinking he'd awaken after sensing my presence.

By this time, I could feel his warmth and breathe against me. As I became nearer to his face, a strange feeling began affecting me. A feeling I am not used to, but I have felt it before. It's been there all day in fact: This morning as Alois was dressing me, slightly when he held my hand, when he went into pervert mode in the dressing room and an overload of it when we kissed. But what is it? Sebastian has never told me about it before, I wanted to know more. Unexpectedly, a hand emerged and pulled me down on top on Alois. Of course, the hand belonged to him. His eyes once again exposed to his surroundings, but now his only surrounding was me. A sense of déjà vu could be found here, It felt more uncomfortable by the second. I tried moving away from this pervy teen but he constantly kept pulling me back into the previous position. To my relief, the vehicle stopped unanticipatedly, but unluckily was nowhere near the Manor. The door swung open, revealing Alois' favourite servant behind it. The grim butler once again clutched me by my shirt but this time did something completely different. A singular masculine hand rose from his side and reached towards me, subsequently punching me in the face. The atmosphere before me faded to darkness.

_Argh, I can't breathe. The hell..? There is something heavy on my chest, a cat? a dog? I don't own either! _

I released my eyes from its closure finally seeing the world visually again. I was in a bedroom; with one window and one door. I was lying on a soft double bed with a pair of hand cuffs attached; this gave an enormous clue of whose room this belonged to. Thus, I was correct; the blonde male was placed on my chest with his powerful eyes wide open, gazing back into mine. He was now dressed in a nightshirt while I remained in the tux. "Claude put you here with me when we arrived home. I can't believe he knocked you out like that! What an ass. Are you alright?" he said, stroking my cheek, his face covered in concern. I didn't care about that at this point, I just wanted answers. I scowled, pushing Alois off of me. "Idiot, don't get so close!" I felt myself blushing slightly. Alois shrugged; moving off the bed and standing up, beginning to get dressed. Thank god he was wearing underwear. He wore his usual purple coat, white shirt, green vest and shorts at an inappropriate length. Yes, I watched him undress. The sort of activity wasn't on my "To Do" list but there is no choice when you're bored as hell.

"Don't worry about me sleeping with you, Ciel. I had fallen asleep the moment I got into bed so you're still a virgin." He laughed, winking and sticking his tongue out. That rapist, that perverted pole hogging rapist. Damn him and his revolting mind. I wonder where he gets it from. Definitely not Claude, that butler is so dull, grim and secretly violent. How does he cope with Claude? A lively childish innuendo machine and a jealous head teacher, that's them two. Yesterday Alois confessed some depressing secrets; I had no idea how lonely he really was. I'd hate to admit it but Alois really does need someone to be there and support him.

No one should go through pain alone; I am and look at what I am becoming: An unemotional selfish child of an Earl. Guess I need some help too. Then the greatest idea formed in my mind. "Alois now is the time. Tell me what happened." I demanded. The boy turned to look at me, took a deep breath and explained. "Claude told me I had a low sugar level, that's all. I had felt I bit light-headed but thought it was just excitement. I didn't know what Claude did and how he found us. I was being kind to you as you are the closest thing I have to a friend and I will tell you why I kissed you later on." Well that's better than nothing. It is best to let him off for now; he probably hasn't quite recovered yet. "That will do. By the way, Trancy I have a suggestion. You must feel unwelcomed here and surrounded by horrible memories. You don't live with anyone who understands you, so I was wondering, would it make you happy if I ordered my butler to adopt you?" Alois looked at me with great shock, so I added "Don't worry, my butler was not the demon who ruined the village you lived in, he was much too busy dealing with my broken self to handle such a thing." The boy's facial expression changed dramatically to a smile of pure happiness before glomping me and making me fall backwards on to his bed. "Ciel, you don't know how much I appreciate you offering something like that, I've always wanted to move away from my freakshow of servants and hellhouse." He said with continuous joy in his tone. "And by the way" He added

"I love you too."

* * *

Fangirling yet? ;) Sorry to interupt that sweet little moment but I have a few things to be said. Firstly, sorry for this fic being quite late, life has been a bit stressful lately and it is getting difficult to finish off what needs to be done T^T Hope you've enjoyed anyway, if you have a suggestion just ask, I won't bite~ Also sorry for my bad grammar in the past and present, I have dyslexia (probably spelt that wrong ^^") and I'm not the brightest. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Until next time my darlings~


	5. Chapter 5: Every Ending Has A Beginning

FINALLY FINISHED. WHOOP. This has taken me sooooooo long to write; 50% percent because its a long story and 50% because I'm lazy. Thankyou for having patience. :3 Just wanted to mention a few things~ First of all, the characters are of course based on the original but also on real people..My Alois is actually based mainly on myself XD So it surprises me that quite a few people are saying that my Alois acts like them xD I HAVE SO MANY TWINS! 3 And Ciel is based on about 5 different people...ehehe...Well I won't keep you waiting, go ahead and read~

* * *

Lock up your bocchans. With cuffs on their wrists and stars in their eyes; young Earls will attempt the strangest of activities, and it is the butler's job to stop them from doing so. So what has my butler been doing all this time? While I have been dragged across the city; restricted from my own personal space, experienced the sight of sexual lamp post harassment and many other things I'd prefer not to mention Sebastian has most probably been lazing on his backside doing nothing at all. I'm seriously going to kill that darned son-of-a-Satan when he returns.

Back to the subject, I have just agreed to adopt my enemy. A foolish idea you might think, but it felt right at the time. I have been agreeing to some wild things during Alois' company, I seriously need to think before I act. "Idiot, I don't love you, nor should you love me, I am not homosexual." I disgustedly remarked to my blonde rival who had previously confessed his love for me. "Don't lie to me, Phantomhive" Alois began to reply: "Despite my loss of senses at that time I could hear everything around me, especially what you said. My limbs were overly weak I couldn't even lift my eyelids to look at you panic; I was a living statue. I did eventually lose my consciousness."

Argh, dammit. Look what I've got myself into. I think it's time to be a little more truthful to him. Yep, I have to admit, I am in love with him. The feeling of it is unusual, inappropriate and I hate it, I really, really hate it. The boy in front of me was once again looking at me as if he was staring into my soul, I couldn't look away from those powerful eyes; it was almost hypnotism. I bit my lip, hoping he'd say something, but I guess it was my turn to talk. "You're right. I lied to you. I'm...I'm..."

"You're in love with me." He interrupted. I nodded in embarrassment; this is the first love confession I've ever made, hopefully it's my last too. Alois smiled slowly before wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "You know Ciel, I've always feared of dying alone. Dying without love in my life, sinking into the depths of hell without a single memory to look back at and smile...It's good to know someone loves me." He whispered softly in a more masculine voice than usual, that voice seem to echo in my mind. He moved his head to face me I wrapped my arms around his neck wanting to smile, wanting to desperately.

It seemed as if he smiled for me. He quickly kissed me before moving away and skipping over to his wardrobe. Alois opened it humming lightly and picked up a large suit case. I raised an eyebrow as he opened it, Alois grinned and demanded "Get in the suitcase." I shook my head, my eyes widening. "You've got to be joking." I mumbled glaring at him. At the time, Alois smirked devilishly and pushed me on the bed climbing on top. "If you are not going to obey to my plan of our escape, you'll have to stay here and be harassed."

He's joking; please tell me he's joking. I seriously hope he doesn't go too far with whatever that perverted cunning mind of his is planning. I can't stop him, I know I can't. Is this a punishment? Or maybe according to Alois' seeming desires is this actually a treat? It's impossible to tell. Before I met Alois I would have never imagined being 'bottom' in this situation. I felt a hand pulling up the shirt I had 'borrowed' from the costume box in the theatre I had been dragged to previously. The hand stroked my bare adolescent chest and Alois started kissing it, moving downwards. His actions made my breath heavier but I tried and tried to resist appearing weak. My cheeks formed from a small blush to my whole face turning bright red as I felt Alois fingers beginning to attempt unbuttoning the costume's black trousers.

_Where...Where is he looking? What is he...Oh no...No. He is going to see my-_

"ALOIS!" I screeched. Alois stopped immediately to look up at me and listen "Okay I give up, I will get in the suitcase..." I whispered, my cheeks reddening even more. Alois chuckled then pushed himself off of me and helped me get into the suitcase. I guess being cramped in an old filthy suitcase is better than being undressed and touched by someone you're supposed to hate. I could see nothing but hear everything around me. The case began moving up and down; I think Alois was walking downstairs or something. Afterwards I heard familiar voices:

"Hannah, I want you to take me to the Phantomhive Manor this instant."

"W-wouldn't Claude be angry if you left without his p-permission?"

"Do you want to lose your remaining eye or not, Cyclopes woman?"

"...I'll get the horse ready."

"That's what I like to hear."

Everything seemed quiet for awhile; a couple minutes later the only sound the human ear could catch was the sound of horse hoofs; we were in the carriage. I knocked on the side of the suitcase trying to get Alois' attention. Eventually Alois opened up the suitcase; revealing the atmosphere to me and helped me out. "I remember when your butler visited my mansion and you were cramped in a suitcase, good memories eh, Boxchan?" Alois laughed, nudging my shoulder. This idiot, this crazy little idiot. I hate him so much I love him. "Pffft, shut up you." I said, rolling my eyes and looking around me. The carriage was the same as before; black and plain. The only fascinating sight was the world beyond the vehicle's window.

The sun shone so bright it was almost blinding, I must've stayed overnight. In that case Sebastian must already have returned wondering where I am. Heh, must be worried sick right now. I noticed Alois had lie down on the seats beside me, gripping his hair. "Alois?" I poked his ankle, waiting for a reply. No response. Maybe he was lost in thought; like I have been recently. I wonder if he thinks like I do; listing possibilities of events, imagining the future and getting hideous remembrances of the past at unpredicted moments. "I wish…" Alois mumbled, "I wish I could gather the bodies of those who have hurt me, rip them apart and watch the shreds fall and melt into the depths of hell, knowing I will see them nevermore." He finished. "Do you ever feel that way, Ciel?"

The hell..? That was pretty sudden. Isn't really the sort of topic most people would bring up on the spot, nevertheless Alois isn't like most people. I nodded to him "Why ask?" I questioned, trying not to sound too suspicious. He sat up, tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders. It's a pity I seem to never get useful answers out of him. Alois started searching thoroughly for something under his seat all of a sudden, and then relaxed back holding some sort of black and white cloth. "I think you'll look quite stunning in this outfit. Happy early Birthday, Ciel."He whispered, handing me the garments. I held them up to examine, it appeared to be a carefully detailed yet inappropriately lengthened maid dress. I must admit, it was quite attractive, though I felt uneasy at the fact this 18+ maid dress was my size.

The carriage doors opened just in time; with Hannah behind them waiting. I hide the dress behind my back and stepped out. My beautiful and beloved house stood before me; bright coloured flowers and emerald green bushes grew outside the house, from the state of the garden it was obvious Sebastian had returned. I breathed in at the sight, of my home, I was glad to be back. "Are you going in or not?" Alois laughed, nudging my shoulder. I replied with a simple roll of eyes and swiftly walking towards my own exquisite house, the Phantomhive Manor. The red-headed maid with glasses the size of compact mirrors was sweeping dead leaves away from the patio until she noticed our arrival. She peered up and began talking in her usual annoying tone.

"M-Master! You're back! Bard! Pluto! Finny! Tanaka! Sebastian! Young Master has returned!" She shouted in such a pitch me and Alois had to cover our ears; she spoke a bit more quietly afterwards. "Oh, I see you've brought a visitor. Have we met before?" Meyrin kept on, looking at Alois. He didn't seem to be listening, Alois observed the garden and house before casually skipping inside. Meyrin raised an eyebrow but resumed to finishing the chores. I ran in after him calling his name, he ignored me. I entered the painstakingly clean vestibule, looked one way and looked the other; Alois was nowhere to be seen. The manor was suspiciously quiet; no voices, no crashing of plates, just the sound of my own breathing. Peering through the rooms in the corridor curiously in search for Alois I finally heard a familiar voice.

Like a lullaby of some sort, or maybe even a song. Whatever it was, Alois was surely singing it. Unusually more masculine than his usual voice yet it was a happy sounding tune, with a hint of what seemed sadness. Eventually, the song broke into speech. "Phantomhive! Come look who I found!" Alois screeched emerging from one of the rooms. A man appeared with him: he was a tall, pale skinned, dark haired male with gleaming scarlet eyes. Indeed you've probably already figured who this mysterious figure might be so I won't tell you, I will give one clue and one clue alone.

Butler. He smiled at me softly, wearing the usual black tailcoat and standing in his usual proud way. "Welcome home young master. We've all been looking forward to your return, do relax in the lounge and I'll make some earl grey for you, but firstly, might you be able to explain the presence of this unexpected guest? " he said, glaring at Alois. There was a silence for a second or to, before Alois stuck his tongue out childishly at Sebastian. My butler rolled his eyes, turning to me for an answer. "Sebastian. A lot happened while I had left, so much in fact me and Trancy feel differently about each other. Alois no longer detests you, so I ask you one favour. Replace this boy's Faustian contact with yours and let him live here with me. Treat him as you would treat me and protect him from Claude. That an order." Sebastian stood startled for a moment, but soon that facial expression cleared and he bowed before me. "Yes, my lord."

My loyal servant returned to his previous standing position and grinned. "Alois. Show me your tongue. " Sebastian demanded. Alois followed his instructions, exposing his Faustian contract. My butler then reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a miniature jar of some kind of rose coloured dust labelled in a different language. He removed one glove with his teeth as usual, opened the jar and picked up as small amount sprinkling it on Alois' tongue. Alois seemed a bit uneasy, but relaxed as Sebastian knew what he was doing.

The dust dissolved, as well as the contract. What an interesting way to get rid of it; I never knew such dust existed. Sebastian then told Alois to close his mouth and a soon as he did my butler put a hand over Alois' it. There was a frozen silence. Alois' eyes began widening and his pure blue pupils minimized. I felt a strong urge to pull Alois away from Sebastian; I was worried he was going to get hurt. I soon remembered the day I made a contract with Sebastian; I remembered his ethereal ebony hand reaching out to me, his eerie demon fingers spreading out and sending excessive pain to me Alois was feeling now. Alois started trembling, shaking even. I held his hand for support as Sebastian's eyes gleamed a blinding shade of rose the same colour as the dust he kept in his pocket. Alois was now screaming helplessly, clutching Sebastian's wrist. His voice was muffled by my butler's hand, but soon Sebastian removed his hand from Alois and his eyes reverted to the usual scarlet colour. Alois fell to his knees, hyperventilating. He looked up at us wide eyed, and opened his mouth. The amethyst pentacle that remains on my right eye was now engraved on Alois' tongue. This way, Alois would belong to Sebastian and Claude wouldn't knock me out again for being too close to Alois.

"Come on, you need a rest." I said, helping Alois up from the ground. He started to calm down a bit and smiled, putting his arm over me. We left the room and fled upstairs to my room, I heard Sebastian calling to me as we were on the steps. "I make the tea later if you two are going to have a rest. I will be in the garden helping Finnian to water the plants without setting the trees on fire. Do give a shout if you need me." I nodded and continued going to my room. As soon as I opened the door Alois threw himself on the bed and snuggled up in the sheets. "Hey! You can't sleep there, that's my bed." I said putting the maid dress I had been hiding behind my back in one of the shelves.

"We can share." Alois laughed, pulling me onto the bed. I frowned. "I'm not tired." Alois then bit his lip and starting whispering. "You know Ciel, when I visited you yesterday, Sebastian didn't call me over to talk to you, I was actually on my way home after visiting my uncle in jail. That is how I got the handcuffs. I saw Sebastian walking away from the Manor and I guessed he was not going to be back for awhile. I told Hannah to pull over and I changed my plans from going home to visiting my favourite city with you, as it was my birthday."

I began getting under the sheets, removing my eye patch. "Well then, thank you, I guess. Thank you for being willing to spend time with me, even if it meant putting up with me throwing insults at you and not being truthful enough." The sheets were soft as I left them yesterday morning; I was laying on the left side with Alois on the right, we were facing each other. Alois didn't say a word though a simple subtle smile formed slowly on his beatific face. Then I felt the need to say something else, something important. "The day before yesterday, Sebastian and I had an argument. I was crying, alone in my room. Sebastian came in and put his arm around me, asking me what was wrong. I told him I felt alone, helpless, loveless. I feel that way sometimes. He told me something and I didn't understand. I pushed him away telling I didn't want to see him for a day, and I gave him the day off."

Alois tilted his head and said "What did he say to you?" and I replied "I didn't understand it at all at first, but now after knowing more about you and feeling happy for the first time in years I've finally realized what he meant. He said you're not going to find someone who loves you until you find yourself first."

Alois softly gripped my hand on the pillow space between us, and we both closed our eyes. I smiled. I wanted this moment to be everlasting, I wanted this day to be remembered and stored in my heart for eternity. And it did. This is how two orphans who have survived a journey of broken memories finally find each other face to face and heart to heart. This is how one story ends, and another begins.


End file.
